Reflection
by Snyp
Summary: Que ce soit celui de votre salle-de-bain, celui qui se glisse dans votre poche ou le grand qui décore votre chambre, il est le reflet de ce que vous laissez transparaître. Seuls face à leur miroir, les habitants de South Park peuvent laisser tomber leur masque et se voir tels qu'ils sont. [Recueil d'OS]
1. Barbara Stevens

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Ces mots sont les premiers que je publie sur ce site, alors j'ai un peu peur… Il sera le premier OS d'un recueil centré sur les miroirs et les reflets… Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer. Ça ne pourra que m'aider.**

Chapitre I : Barbara

Assise sur la cuvette refermée des toilettes, dans un curieux équilibre, Barbara sortit son miroir de poche, qui ne la quittait jamais. C'était un joli miroir rouge, qu'elle avait acheté cinq dollars à Denver. Elle s'observait, se jaugeait, traquait ses défauts. Toujours fixée sur son reflet, elle pensait. Ses traits se durcirent. Ses yeux habituellement clairs furent peu à peu recouverts d'une sombre brume d'hiver. Silencieusement, de gracieuses larmes vinrent fissurer son maquillage, et sa respiration devint erratique. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de la nuit du 6 Septembre. Cette nuit où la délicieuse enfant qu'elle était s'était glissée entre les couvertures chaudes de sa chambre, se protégeant ainsi du froid d'Automne qui régnait alors sur la ville. Elle s'y sentait tellement bien. Doucement, elle se laissait tomber dans les bras de Morphée, s'abandonnant à la nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit, déchirant l'obscurité de la pièce en un éblouissant faisceau de lumière. Elle cligna des yeux, vit une ombre menaçante se découper dans la clarté de la pièce voisine. Elle eut si peur. L'animal entra dans sa chambre, bondit sur son lit, défit ses draps. Ses pattes velues et sales piégèrent ses poignets, tachant sa peau et altérant ses cheveux. Elle se souvint avoir voulu crier. Hurler de toutes ses forces. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Pétrifiée, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle s'était fait posséder par cet animal, ce loup féroce et menaçant. Après ça, elle ne se souvenait de quasiment rien. Juste de la fin. Juste de cette peur, qui ne la lâcherait jamais. Juste de ce silence qui l'avait à tout jamais envahie.

Barbara était en larme. Assise sur la cuvette refermée des toilettes, elle perdit l'équilibre. Les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux de son reflet, elle pleurait de honte et de rage. Elle se sentait sale, trahie, souillée. Rageusement, elle envoya son miroir se briser sur le sol. Ce miroir rouge comme le stupre. Elle était si seule. Son corps fragile se rapprocha de l'objet, et elle se regarda. Se regarda une dernière fois dans ce miroir brisé, qui lui renvoyait son image déformée, anéantie. Elle essuya ses larmes. Se démaquilla grossièrement à l'aide de sa manche, puis sortit, laissant son reflet giser sur le sol.


	2. Wendy Testaburger

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil, consacré ici à notre chère Wendy Testaburger. Ce texte est -un peu- plus long que l'autre, et c'est apparemment une bonne chose. Bon, d'habitude je n'aime pas trop ce personnage, mais j'ai été inspirée, là. (Je m'arrête là mon intro va être plus longue que mon texte…) Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre II : Wendy Testaburger

Sa respiration était calme, à peine audible. Le silence de ses pensées contrastait violemment avec l'incompréhensible cacophonie de son environnement. Elle n'entendait que la mélodie du soleil, qui assombrissait ses lèvres gercées et son teint pâle. Elle éleva son regard, le posa avec appréhension sur la fenêtre.

Wendy s'observait, comme elle le ferait avec le portrait d'une étrangère. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face, dont les formes s'emmêlaient à cause de la mauvaise qualité de la vitre, avait de longs cheveux sombres qui serpentaient sur ses épaules, de grands yeux cernés et des traits fins. Elle se découpait plus ou moins nettement dans cette salle de classe, d'où elle semblait totalement déconnectée.

Elle observait, à travers ce reflet, les personnes qui peuplaient la pièce. La plupart d'entre eux ne faisait qu'écouter le cours, prenant des notes, les yeux rivés dans la même direction. Tristement tous semblables. Le professeur, relativement jeune, guidait leurs esprits qui se refermaient doucement mais sûrement sous le poids de ses paroles. De simples machines à écouter.

Elle dévia son regard vers une autre partie de la vitre, observant ainsi l'arrière de la pièce. Les quelques personnes qu'elle aperçut semblaient moins éprises du cours, ou concentraient leur attention sur autre chose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le reflet incertain de deux de ses camarades, qui discutaient, se rapprochaient et pouffaient, leurs pupilles ancrées dans celles de l'autre. Elle observait leurs corps bien trop proches pour de simples amis, leur sourire qui flottait doucement sur leur visage. _Amoureux_.

Wendy aimait observer sa vie à travers un reflet ; c'était comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle aimait mettre de la distance entre elle et la réalité, noyant ses problèmes l'espace d'un instant. A contrecœur, elle détacha son regard de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, s'enfonçant dans une symphonie à l'amer goût de réalité. De sa chaise, elle observait cette nouvelle scène, dont elle faisait bel et bien partie.

Elle entendit un rire doucereux, qui ricocha sur la surface de ces mélodies désordonnées et retomba lourdement sur ses tympans. Elle se retourna, et aperçu le corps incertain de Stan, l'homme qu'elle aimait, se rapprocher de celui de son meilleur ami, leurs pupilles ancrées dans celles de l'autre. La réalité de cette scène déjà vécue heurta sa poitrine, et Wendy pivota, se replaçant face au professeur, dans la même direction que ses camarades attentifs.

Elle n'était à présent qu'une de ces machines à écouter, une simple éponge à connaissance. Elle montait dans le train bruyant de la vie, laissant deux amis un peu trop proches sur le quai.

…

**Alors ? Avez-vous aimé/pas aimé/détesté ? Toute critique est bonne à prendre, de toute manière, du moment que celle-ci est constructive. (Heu, mais soyez pas trop méchant non plus, hein ^^')**


End file.
